My Wayward Son
by The Written Revenge
Summary: Sam and Dean are conversing over several strange cases as Cas suddenly appears, having been attacked by a rogue angel he doesn't even know, and is saved by a strange boy claiming to be his son. Not to mention both his daughter and Sam's apparent son have also tagged along. (Destiel, Sabriel, Past/FutureM!Preg)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. That's Eric Kripke's.

Enjoy a story of Family throughout time!

(Have fun!)

* * *

Dean still couldn't believe it. Angels were real, and one was on their side. He touched his shoulder, thinking of the Angel that pulled him from Hell.

_ Castiel. _

The angel wasn't what he expected. He expected elegant and graceful and, well, beautiful. Not that the Holy Tax Accountant wasn't pretty, he did have some of the bluest eyes Dean had seen. Like the sea... Or the sky on a nice day...

Oh god, that was gay.

As he sat on Bobby's couch, he stopped his thoughts for a moment to listen to Sam for a moment.

"The murders are weird. Random people, random places, but there are two calling cards. A single stab to the chest and, get this,_ a set of wing shaped scorch marks around the victim_." said Sammy, giving Dean one of those looks. The 'we've got something' face.

"Wings? You mean like...Angelic?" said Dean, getting up from the couch to grab another beer.

"Maybe. We should try asking Castiel." Sam said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah I don't think he'll-" Dean started, before, _speak of the devil, _Castiel popped up in the middle of the room.

He was gasping for air, a nice gash present on his face.

"Cas, what the hell happened to you?" said Dean, walking up to the Angel, who seemed concerned.

"One of my brothers... tried to kill me... I-I couldn't recognize him..." He was clearly in shock.

"Well you're okay now. I guess."

"No Dean, he... he might find me I need to-" suddenly another man popped up, this one in a similar condition to Cas, but he was more furious than shocked. He lunged at the angel, but Dean knocked Cas out of the way, the other angel stumbling a bit.

Regaining him composure, he lunged again, right at Cas, who was standing with Dean and Sam, who were ready to fight.

But the Angel stopped dead in it tracks, an angel sword stabbed through his chest from behind.

As he fell, a new figure was shown.

It was a young man, barely entering adulthood, his blue eyes flashing ferociously, his mouth in an almost permanent looking scowl. He looked up at them from the now dead angel, his face freckled and tan. His black hair stood up oddly in places on his head, making expression almost comical. He was a bit smaller than Castiel, his body slim, an ACDC tee shirt clinging to his body over his blue jeans.

"Are there any more?" he asked, his voice young.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Dean, his brow furrowed.

"My name is Bobby. I... I am from the future. I am Castiel's son." He said calmly, staring at his father.

"That is not possible..." said Cas, his face a mix of confusion and worry.

"It very much is. I need to warn you, that's why I'm here. There will be more rogue Angels after you. I've come to protect you." he said, still calm, his face never exhibiting emotion.

At that moment, the door opened, making the men in the room jump.

It was Bobby Singer, behind him two more figures.

This was when he showed emotion.

"Jessie! Anne! What the hell?" he yelled, the taller of the two flinching.

"I'm sorry Bobby, but this isn't just your problem." said the taller, a young man, wearing dark blue nurses scrubs. His dark blonde hair shagged around his face, falling over his eyes. He dwarfed over Bobby, obviously older. His golden eyes sparkled, and he was much more filled out than the lesser boy.

"Yeah, he's my daddy too!" said the small girl, barely older that fourteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Eric Kripke retains that right.

Have a good read guys.

* * *

The young girl stared up at her older brother, her black pigtails bouncing as the whispered harshly to each other. She was a smaller, lively, and much paler version of her brother. Castiel and the two had made their way into the kitchen, to speak in a different manner. Which meant conversing in Enochian, so that the others wouldn't know what they were saying.

Jessie stayed in the living room, trying to fill in Bobby and The boys.

"Hello. Um, I'm Jessie. Jessie Winchester. I'm Sam's son." he said, his smile sheepish.

Sam stared at the boy in shock.

"Woah woah woah, my _brother_ has a kid? _Mr. Anti Christ_ has a bouncy baby boy? _Great_." said Dean, his sarcasm running high.

"Yes, I realize this is weird,but trust me. You have kids too. They, ah, couldn't...make it." He said, his voice growing softer.

"So, what, we raise little hunters, Angel boy gets two of his own? What the hell is even going on?" said Dean, obviously not able to handle the current situation.

"Actually, I'm not a hunter. I'm a Nurse." he said, gesturing to his scrubs.

"Whatever."

"And What's going on is that someone is trying to rewrite history. The wrong way. By Killing Castiel." he said, his brows protruding in worry. Dean noted that this looked exactly like how Sammy did it.

"So what the hell do they wanna change?" said Bobby, finally piping up.

"Sadly, I can't tell you. Knowledge of future events is something we want to avoid. Which is why we can't say who our other parent is. Too much info." Said Jessie, as he smoothed his hair back with his hand.

"Well what can we know?" asked Sam, finally over the shock.

"That for the time being, You guys and Cas need to stick together. With us." he said, with a weak smile.

"Great. Just great." said Dean, lifting his arms in a form of defeat.

At that moment Cas walked from the kitchen with Bobby and Anne, Both him and his son scowling profusely.

"They, indeed, are mine." he said, glancing at Dean every so often.

"Yup. We sure are." Said Anne, her head bobbing up and down.

"I am sorry to inconvenience you all. We will leave as soon as this crisis is over." said Bobby.

"In the meantime, just act like you normally do. Go on hunts. Exorcisms. All that fun stuff. " said Jessie, pulling a lollipop from his pocket. He unwrapped it, sticking it in his mouth.

"Now is not the time for sweets. If you eat anymore, you'll be a fatass." said Bobby, making Dean giggle a bit.

"I like your kid Cas." he said, smirking a bit.

Jessie punched Bobby in the arm, shaking his head, and this made Anne start giggling.

Watching them interact, Dean remembered that that Sam's kid had told him that he had children of his own. He wondered if they were anything like these, and smiled a bit. He hoped they would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! Eric Kripke is the creator. Not me.

HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY HOMESTUCK FANDOM!

A Happy 413 to you all!

* * *

As everything settled, Dean noticed a pattern emerged.

Cas would hang around, his kids not letting him leave, which Dean supposed made the Angel feel caged. Bobby, _his _Bobby, would try to ask them things but the boy wouldn't give a straight answer and the girl would panic and poof away.

Jessie would sit and talk though. A lot.

"It's nice. Not peaceful, but we're usually happy. You and Mom are proud of me for choosing my own path. And it's helpful to have a Nurse to patch you up. You know, you get hurt a lot." he said, chatting with Sam.

"So I'm still a Hunter..." said Sam, his face falling a bit.

"Yeah, but... It's nice actually. Mom works right along side you too. We're some of the happiest hunters on this side of the Mississippi, as Mom would say." he said, making Sam chuckle.

"So, uh, what are my kids like?" Dean finally asked.

"Well, your boy is troublesome, idiotic, hell-bent on finding trouble, sarcastic, and the smartest person I know. The girl is sweet, street smart, and has one hell of a right hook. She's a born hunter, and proud." he said, smirking to himself.

Dean smiled, thinking of what they must look like. He had always wanted kids when he settled down, but the events of the past few months made that seem nearly impossible.

"Jesssssiiiiieeee, do you have any candy?" whined Anne, popping up behind the behemoth nurse.

"Let's see..." he said, digging through one of his pockets, before pulling out a watermelon sucker.

"Yay! Thank's Jessie!" she said, poofing away once again.

"She's weird." said Dean, making a face.

"Yeah, she is." agreed Jessie, pulling out another sucker, and popping it into his own mouth.

Castiel, being followed by Bobby, came into the room, scowling heavily.

"This is tiresome." he said, his voice showing more emotion than his face was.

"I know, but until we are sure you are safe-"

"When will that be? When will I be safe? TELL ME!" he said, exploding at the boy. Dean was sure it would happen, but he expected it to happen, but to him or Sam. What Dean definitely didn't expect was a sudden flurry of wings to cascade from the boys back, sending feather everywhere.

"The hell...?" said Dean looking at the wings. They magnificent to him, slightly glowing. They were dark brown with speckles of black and white at the top, the end turning black. There were two sets, one much bigger,the others small, and curling underneath. The insides were a pale color, like an off white.

"I'm sorry Father..." he said, the wings curling around him, almost like a shield. Castiel only stared, his gaze hard and cold.

"Cas, leave the kid alone." said Dean, stepping in front of the boy.

"He's not a full angel." said Cas, quietly.

"What does that mean? He's half human or something?" said Sam, hearing him.

"No. He's not half human. There is some, but it's so small." said Cas, his voice still soft.

Bobby stayed quiet, his wings still folded over him.

Jessie the spoke up.

"It's really complicated. We can't explain. but... Trust us that it will be ... less complicated, uh, later." he said, as he grabbed Bobby's shirt, and pulled him into into the kitchen.

"Well that was a great explanation." said Dean, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm so angry..." said Cas, trying not to look Dean in the eye.

"Apologize to the kid, not me." he said, making Cas nod. He disappeared, presumably to talk with his son.\

"If this is the new norm, then please get us a new case. Any weird activity? Any seals about to be broken?" asked Dean.

"Actually, maybe." said Sam, giving him his computer.

Dean looked down.

Los Pato Feliz , New Mexico.

"Okay, well...Round everyone up. We're going on a road trip."


End file.
